Arrancar Talent Show
by Love leads 2 Pain
Summary: Aizen starts to get bored in Hueco Mundo, so he decides to hold a talent show. I wonder what the Arrancar are going to perform...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Bleach Characters

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Bleach Characters. (sniffcrying in cornersniff).

Aizen was bored. And boredom os something he will not put up with. Unfortunately he already watched Tousen cut off Grimmjaw's arm, that was amusing. Then he had a brainwave. He would hold a…TALENT SHOW!! He decided to send out the notices, he would also need female judges, and a stage! What fun!!

a/n:

LL2P: Wow, this should be exciting.

Aizen:Yes.

Ulquoirra: For Aizen-sama I will enter this talent show.

LL2P: You'll do anything for Aizen-chan won't ya.

Ulquoirra: You know, I think you've been hanging around Gin-sama too much sensei(also means author).

LL2P: Shut up. Hits Ulquoirra with a giant pen.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n:Thanks for your review virtual-asshole

a/n:Thanks for your review virtual-asshole. I'll use some of those tips in the next chappy.

The arrancar all stared at Aizen like he was nuts. _Arrancar Idol!! _Yes, Aizen had broke the news that it was compulsory for all arrancar to enter. Joy. Now Aizen had a call to make.

_Bring Bring!!_

"OY! AKKI! YOU ANSWER THE PHONE!!"

"NO! YOU ANSWER THE PHONE DIPSHIT!"

Two minutes later Miyuki answered the phone.

"Moshi Moshi,"

"Hello Miyuki,"

"The Fuck, Aizen-chan,"

"I thought I told you to quit calling me that,"

"Shut Up,"

Then Aizen felt a cold chill pass down his Spine. 'Oh yeah…She has an Ice style Zanpakuto' he thought.

"I need you to judge my talent show, along with those two friends of yours, Will you do it for a years supply of pocky?" Aizen asked. He had said the magic word.

_A few hours later…_

"MIYUKI!! YOU DIPSHIT!! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU AGREE TO DO THIS FOR AIZEN!! HE'S A TRAITOR!!" yelles Akki. "He promised me a years supply of pocky," Miyuki replied with a goofy grin. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!" Morubi just watched as Akki chased Miyuki all over Hueco Muendo.

a/n: Listen, I've got a load of assignments due and probably won't be able to update till school's over, sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Ido not own any inhabitants of Hueco Mundo. (forgot this on the last chappy)

Morubi, Miyuki and Akki stared at the thing that was in front of them. A huge stage with flower trims, disco ball and American Idol style sign, only it said Arrancar Idol. "Okay, Where's Aizen-chan and what did you do to him?" asked Miyuki.

"I thought I told you to quit calling me that,"

"Feh,"

"Is this thing going to take long?" asked Akki.

"It might."

"NOOOOooooooo!" yelled Morubi. "The heck," yelled Miyuki, while Akki fell off her chair. All the Espada jumped in and Tousen and Gin jumoed in from above.

Silence echoed.

"Good Evening Off.."

Both Akki and Miyuki leapt to Morubi's side and strangled her. Everyone in the room just stared at the three female shinigami. Aizen was starting to enjoy himself.

"Ano, where are we going to stay while we're here?" asked Miyuki. "You'll be staying in Ulquoirra's quarters," replied Aizen.

"Right,"

"This way," Ulquoirra said. The three females followed the Fourth Espada. Oh how the joy was spreading.

As they walked, Morubi started to notice how Ulquoirra had those green tear things, and asked a very pointless question, "Are you crying?" Now they were stuck in boring rooms, joy.

All of the arrancar had 5 days left to finish their "Performances" even WONDERWICE was doing something, Uraraghubla, Right.

Back to the visiting Shinigami…

"Boooorreed! Morubi! Entertain meh!' demanded Akki.

"Never!"

A few hours later…

"Morubi! How many times do I have to tell you, Crabs are pink!"

"Nuh uh! their Black!"

"Um, that really depends on what type of crab you're talking about,"

"SHUT UP AND STAY OUT OF THIS MIYUKI!!" Akki and Morubi yelled.

"Fine, I'll go see if Aizen-chan has that supply of pocky ready yet.

a/n: YAY!! My assignments are finito (I think). So yeah this is the third chappy, look out for da next one where Grimmjaw and Miyuki unknowingly start World war 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the inhabitants of Hueco Mundo

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the inhabitants of Hueco Mundo.

Miyuki walked down the halls of Hueco Mundo feeling rejected. "Yosh! Time ot find some pocky!" she yelled. "What the fuck are you doing here?!" yelled a voice.

"You'fe Grimmjaw aren't ya?"

"Yeah, so. What do you want anyway?"

"I want pocky,"

"Really, like THIS!" He took out a BIG box of pocky.

"GIVE IT TO ME (&E((!"

"NEVER (()#"

The above lines including many words that are forbidden to under 13's were repeated for a whole hour and a half before…

"Crabs are different colours!"

"Nuh uh! Their green!"

Morubi and Akki head these arguments and decided to go out and watch.

"So, Akki, who do you think will win?"

"Miyuki,"

"I think Grimmjaw,"

"Why?"

"Well, he is stronger,"

"SEXIST!"

"AM NOT!!"

Then those two got into it. After that Ulquoirra showed up with his lackey (Yammy).

"Grimmwjaw's going to win," stated Yammy. "That trash win… GO MIYUKI!!" Ulquoirra yelled taking on full fangirl regalia. Then all the Arrancar got into it while Wonderwice stood in the background, "Uraghdkfnsdbvo,"

While almost all the inhabitants of Hueco Mundo got into this, the ones who started it….

"Uh, Grimy,"

"What?"

"Look," She pointed and they saw…

MINEFIELDS, WARHJETS, NAZI SYMBOLS, TANKS, MICHINE GUNS!!

"Miyuki, did we just start WW3,"

"Yeah, Outta here?"

"Yes,"

And they walked into the sunset eating pocky and leaving everybordy else to kill eachother.

a/n: Next chappy, Ulquoirra's up first.

Ulquoirra: My perfofrmance shall be dedicated to Aizen-sama.

LL2P: Whatever.

Byee


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any inhabitants of Hueco Mundo or this song

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any inhabitants of Hueco Mundo or this song.

a/n: Thank you to everyone who has faved this story. I have now finally updated.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!! I PRESENT TO YOU ARRANCAR IDOL!!" screamed Gin into the microphone. The sounds of "enthusiastic" clapping could be heard. "Introducing our judges… TOUSEN KANAME!" Gin yelled as the spotlight shone on each judge he was mentioning, "The lovely MORUBI OWSABI!, our leader AIZEN-SAMA and our very own sarcastic shinigami females AKKI AND MIYUKI!! with your's truly as well."

"Do we still have to wait for the airbag to shut up?" asked Morubi. "Yes," replied Miyuki, "FOR TEH POCKY!" Morubi shrank and whispered to Akki, "I think when we get back we should sign her up for couselling." Akki had a sasuke-moment, "Hn"

"NOW I PRESENT TO YOU ULQUOIRRA SCHIFFER!!" Gin presented. The curtain opened, revealing the sullen 4th Espada. Ulquoirra stepped up to the mike, "I dedicate this song to Aizen-sama," he stated, "!" He ripped off his espada uniform revealing 70's style disco flared, hot pink pants and matching top, and his hair had miraculously turned into an afro, then he sang…

_Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,  
Everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together,  
Brighter than a lucky penny,  
When you're near the rain cloud disappears, dear,  
And I feel so fine just to know that you are mine._

My life is sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,  
That's how this refrain goes, so come on, join in everybody!

Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,  
Everything that's wonderful is sure to come your way  
When you're in love to stay.

Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,  
Everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together,  
Brighter than a lucky penny,  
When you're near the rain cloud disappears, dear,  
And I feel so fine just to know that you are mine.

My life is sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,  
That's how this refrain goes, so come on, join in everybody!

Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,  
Everything that's wonderful is sure to come your way  
'Cause you're in love, you're in love,  
And love is here to sta_aaaaay!_

As the song finished the judges had their comments…

Tousen: A very…interesting song.

Morubi: YAY!! VERY GOOD SONG CHOICE AND GREAT VOICE!!

Aizen: (In a state of shock) I didn't know you felt that way.

Akki: MY MIND BURNS IN AGONY!!

Miyuki: (no comment)

Gin: Inteereestiiing.

And the scores…

Tousen: 6

Morubi: 10

Aizen: 8

Akki: 4

Miyuki: 5

Gin: 7

The total: 40

"NOW WE MOVE TO COMMERCIAL BREAK!" screamed Gin.

a/n: YAY! I could just picture Ulquoirra dedicating his performance to Aizen.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any inhahitants of Hueco Mundo

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any inhahitants of Hueco Mundo.

Grimmjaw: DAMN STRAIGHT!!

LL2P: SHUDDUP!

* * *

"YAH! It's time for our next performer GRIMMJAW JAGGERKACKS!!(sp?)" Gin screamed into the mike.

Clap…Clap

Silence echoed in the room. "Right," Gin muttered, taking his seat at the judges table.

Silence echoed until Swan Lake music started to play…

And when Grimy went out, wearing (and this was the shocker) bright, purple leotards with black tights and sparkly sequins all sewn in the front. And he was dancing ballet…

He started off with a jete (leap) and then a one en pointe (tippie toes) pirouette (twirl on one leg). He then started another jete but then Rrrriiip! A giant gasp came from the audience…

GRIMMJAW WORE HELLO KITTY PANTIES!! (and yes, these were panties, not briefs, not boxers, but PANTIES!!) Aizen then almost died of a nose bleed.

"Ooookkkaay, time for the comments…" Gin started. "Very….interesting. I'M A FAN OF HELLO KITTY PANTIES TOO! SEE!" Tousen yelled, puling down his pants, just as Aizen woke up and then almost died of another nose bleed. "No comment," stated Morubi. Akki then asked one very interesting question, "How can you fit in those tights?" and Miyuki then asked, "Are you sure those are men's size tights?"

Grimmjaw's face flushed as he went off backstage. As for the scores…

Tousen: 10

Aizen: 10

Gin: 8

Morubi: 5

Akki: 5

Miyuki: 5

Total: 43

"Up next is the tango!" yelled Gin, "don't miss it!"

* * *

a/n: Yay! Any guesses as to who's doing the tango? any one?

Grimmjaw: This is why I'm glad you don't own us.

LL2P: Hahahaha1 You're still wearing tights!

Grimmjaw: SHUDDUP!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the inhabitants of Hueco Mundo

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the inhabitants of Hueco Mundo.

The judges were currently eating biscuits (with the exception of Miyuki who was eating pocky, again). "Uh, Miyuki really likes her pocky doesn't she," Aizen stated, "just like Ulquoirra must have his fruit chews."

"That I did not need to know," Akki said. "IT'S TIME FOR THE NEXT ACT!!" yelled Gin, shocking the judges, "YAMMY AND HALIBEL DOING THE TANGO!!"

"Oh My God, the trash could dance," Ulquoirra noted, initially shocked by this new piece of information.

Yammy and Halibel came out, and the first reaction was a mixture of laughter and woots. The woots being for Halibel, who was wearing one very uh, yeah, nice dress and the laughter being at Yammy, who was wearing a very unflattering tuxedo. The music started, then…

"OUCH! Yammy you imbecile, you stepped on my foot," snapped Halibel.

"Sorry," replied Yammy.

"OUCH!"

"Sorry,"

"OUCH!"

"Sorry,"

"How long do you think this is going to go on for?" asked Miyuki, still muching away at her pocky. Aizen chuckled to himself, thinking that the way Miyuki ate her pocky was cute. "What's so funny?" she demanded. "You look cute eating like that," he replied. "Well, will you still think the way I eat is cute if i rip off your head and feed it to Rabid Monkeys then take the remains and shove them up your big fat hairy ass," Miyuki replied in a sugar coated voice. "Uhhhh,"

"My thoughts exactly,"

"So, Morubi, wanna bet?" asked Akki.

"Sure, I say that Halibel beats the shit out of Yammy after this,"

"Well, I say he steps on her feet at least 6 times then she beats the shit out of him,"

"You're on,"

No sooner had this bet been put in place, but after the sixth time, Halibel did beat the shit out of Yammy.

"Uh, yeah, comments?" asked Gin.

Aizen: O.O

Tousen: For the love of justice…

Akki: YEAH! GO HALIBEL!!

Morubi: Dammit! I lost the bet.

Miyuki: (innocently eating pocky)

Gin: Uh…

As for the scores…

Aizen: 5

Tousen: 1

Akki: 10

Morubi: 1

Miyuki: 7

Gin: 5

Total: 29

"Uh, commercial break," said Gin.

_Meanwhile in Urahara's shop…_

"DAMMIT! THAT WAS BETTER THAN THE OTHERS, SHOULD'VE BEEN STRAIGHT TENS!!" yelled Ichigo. "Uh.. You do know that we are supposed to be fighting against these guys," stated Urahara. "DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!!" Ochigo yelled. Everyone else just stared in silence.

a/n: SOORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE!! Yeah, I've decided to put Ichigo in here, because like my friend Kill a Jerk, I think he's an idiot.

Ichigo: I'M NOT AN IDIOT!!O(&(&#&#&#

LL2P: Uh, you just proved that you are an idiot.

Byee


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the inhabitants of Hueco Mundo or the lyrics to Sexbomb

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the inhabitants of Hueco Mundo or the lyrics to Sexbomb.

a/n: I would like to give a BIG cookie to Kill-A-Jerk for her help in writing this chapter, this chappy is dedicated to you.

The commercial break finished and Gin walked up to the mike again, "Now we 'ave Wonderwice." While some clapped from the audience only a criket chirp could be heard by the judges table.

"Urasghubnaladjkfhsdfn."

"Do we really have to do this Miyuki, me and Morubi could buy you some pocky," Akki said. "TRAITOR!! THIS IS FOR THE POCKY!!" Miyuki yelled, glaring at Akki. If looks could kill Akki would have been dead twice over.

Wonderwice stood up, "ehem."

"HUH" exclaimed the audience.

Wonderwice grabbed the microphone and brought it to his lips and then he sang in a voice ont unlike Tom Jones', "Sexbomb! Sexbomb! You're my Sexbomb and baby you can turn me on!" while shaking his hips,

"Aw, aw baby, yeah, ooh yeak, huh, listen to this  
Spy on me baby use satellite  
Infrared to see me move through the night  
Aim gonna fire shoot me right  
Aim gonna like the way you fight  
And I love the way you fight

Now you found the secret code  
I use to wash away my lonely blues well  
So I cant deny or lie cause youre a  
Sexbomb sexbomb youre a sexbomb uh, huh  
You can give it to me when I need to come along give it to me  
Sexbomb sexbomb youre my sexbomb  
And baby you can turn me on baby you can turn me on  
You know what youre doing to me dont you. ha ha,  
I know you do

No dont get me wrong aint gonna do you no harm no  
This bombs made for lovin and you can shoot it far  
Im your main target come and help me ignite ow  
Love struck holding you tight hold me tight darlin

Make me explode although you know the route to go to sex me slow slow baby  
And yes  
I must react to claims of those who say that you are not all that huh, huh,  
Huh

Sexbomb sexbomb youre a sexbomb  
You can give it to me when I need to come along  
Sexbomb sexbomb youre my sexbomb  
And baby you can turn me on turn me on darlin  
Sexbomb sexbomb youre my sexbomb sexbomb  
You can give it to me when I need to come along  
Sexbomb sexbomb yourre my sexbomb  
And baby you can turn me on

You can give me more and more counting up the score  
Yeah  
You can turn me upside down inside out  
You can make me feel the real deal uh uh  
I can give it to you any time because youre mine  
Ouch, sexbomb, aw baby

Sexbomb sexbomb youre my sexbomb  
And you can give it to me when I need to be turned on  
No, no  
Sexbomb sexbomb youre my sexbomb  
And baby you can turn me on turn me on  
And baby you can turn me on turn me on  
Baby you can turn me on turn me on  
Ooh baby you can turn me on turn me on  
Baby you can turn me on oh  
Baby you can turn me on oh  
Baby you can turn me on  
Well baby you can turn me on,"

While Wonderwice sang his heart out Akki stood up and started to dance and yell, "YEAH! YOU GO BOY!" Meanwhile Tousen was yelled in agony, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE AS PURE AS MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" The other judges just stared in shock.

When it was time for the comments…

Gin: Wow.

Tousen: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Aizen: O.O

Miyuki: Oooooh

Morubi: (Currently on the floor crying)

Akki: YOU GO BOY!! WAHOO! (looks at the looks of astonishment from the other judges) Um, I mean. Oh. My. God.

And the scores:

Gin: 8

Tousen: 1

Aizen: 5

Miyuki: 5

Morubi: 6

Akki: 10

Total: 35

_Meanwhile in Karakura…_

Rukia howled in agony, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! HE SHOULD'VE GOTTEN STRAIGHT TENS!"

"NO! YAMMY AND HALIBEL SHOULD'VE GOTTEN STRAIGH TENS!" Ichigo yelled back. "I just hope this show ends soon," muttered Yoruichi.

a/n: Ah! I love how this fanfic is turning out, Please send reviews, if you do I shall make Miyuki share that big box of pocky with you all.

Miyuki: NOOOO! MY POCKY!

LL2P: Oh SHADDAP!!

Ichigo: (Randomly walks onto the scene)

LL2P: Ohayo! Ichigotchi-chan!

Ichigo: WTF!!

LL2P: See, just like the tamagotchi. (holds up cousins drawing of ichigotchi) Great resemblance, ne.

Ichigo: DIE BITCH!

LL2P: (Types in that Ichigo is wearing a pink frilly dress)

Ichigo: (looks down) NOOOOOO!!

LL2P: YES! I MAY NOT OWN YOU BUT I HAVE THE POWER!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!

Yoruichi: She's having another episode isn't she.

Ichigo and Miyuki: (Both nod their heads)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own or make money off Bleach

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or make money off Bleach.

Akki-CoffeeDisaster, as all inhabitants of Hueco Mundo will soon find out. At the judging table Miyuki was happily munching on her pocky, Morubi was leafing through a magazine, and Akki, well, was looking for coffee. "AND FOR OUR NEXT PERFORMER! MAGICIAN SZAYEL APORRO GRANTZZZZZ!!" Gin yelled out to the audience. "SNORT! ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzQIO! YOU'RE ALL MY BITCHES!!" Akki randomly yelled…….asleep. "Anou, does anyone have some coffee?" Morubi asked. "Well, there's tea," Aizen offered. "I HATE TEA!" Akki yelled……awake! "Oh fudgecakes," Miyuki cursed, "Uh Grimy, wanna leave?" "Sure," he answered. They ran off, eating pocky.

While the camera was on Akki beating Aizen to a pulp Szayel decided to throw a hissy fit. "This is my performance! Turn that bloody camera onto me! Why can she steal my limelight! She's a judge! #Q#&#!#" And this went on for another ½ hour, by that time Miyuki and Grimmjaw tried to sneak back in for another box of pocky, only to be locked in to listen to the rest of Szayel's hissy fit.

"SIGH! Okay, now for my first trick I need a volunteer," he finally called after his hissy fit. "Ooh! Ooh! Pick me!" Morubi squealed. "Well, err. Uh, AKKI! How bout you?!" he then called. "This better involve coffee," she snarled. "Yes, well. I want you to close your eyes and envision what you want, which is coffee," he instructed. "Okay," she replied. 'Excellent, now I can nullisy her sense and extract the secrets that Aizen-sama needs to know,' he thought evilly, switching coffee with a poison he conocted earlier. As soon as he took it out of the hat, Akki knew in an instant that it wasn't coffee, "YOU BASTARD I NEED COFFEE!!" she screamed, then she started to beat up Szayel worse than when she beat up Aizen.

"Well, That puts an end to that performance," Gin intervened, while pulling Akki off Szayel, "And the comments."

Miyuki: GO AKKI! BEAT THIS GUY TO A PULP!

Morubi: You guys, can't we get this over and done with, without killing people.

Tousen: A large lack of justice.

Aizen: (Currently trying to stick ice over his black eye)

And the scores

Akki: 0

Miyuki: 9

Morubi: 5

Aizen: 5

Tousen: 3

Gin: 10

Total: 32

"And on to commercial break," Gin sighed.

A/N: Yes! I AM BACK! No, I didn't die, it was school, all those stupid assessments and crap, well, Byee.


	10. Chapter 10

Special chapter by Demon_Of_My_Heart

"They call me 'Stacey', they call me 'her', they call me 'Jane', that's not my name, that's not my name." Sang Morubi during the commercials. All the other judges where suffering, she had sung that song **six** times now. God it was unbearable…

"That's not my name, that's not my na-a-a-ame. My hair ain't curly, my hair ain't a perm-"

"MORUBI!! For Christ's sake! Shut the fuck up!!!" yelled Miyuki beyond the point of being pissed. The male judges and Morubi shrank away from Miyuki. "Miyuki, sit down and calm down. K you can kill some one after this idiotic show is over." Ordered Akki.

"Fine…" Miyuki mumbled. Gin got up and announced the next performer. "Ok now we have the 2nd king of all Arrancar (not Aizen). Ok old Arrancar leader, come on stage. On your right, no right."

"YOUR OTHER RIGHT DUMBASS!!!" yelled Akki. When he finally got on stage everyone was waiting. 'Jeeze are all men slow?' mentally asked Miyuki. 'No they're just mentally retarded.' Replied Akki. Both girls laughed aloud.

"Im doing a mine (you sux! -Akki) act, with puppets."

Akki and Miyuki: oooh god…

King of all arrancar dude pulls out a puppet that looks like Arai. Miyuki and Akki scream while clinging to each other: HOLY MOTHER F----ER!!!

The strings on the Arai puppet disappear and it begins moving on its own. Miyuki and Akki: AHHHHHH!!!! It's ALIVE!!!!

"Hey guys." Said Aria. "Aww man she followed us," said Miyuki. "Aizen I thought no-one was able to penetrate Las Noches?!" Said Akki.

"Lets just get on with the show!!" exclaimed Morubi. "Akki-san and Miyuki-san would you two kindly not inter-(Death glared)-rupt…hehe." Aizen immediately shut up.

"Um well I can't do my performance now so I'll just be go…ing".

"Not gonna happen hey? We'll see about that." Said Miyuki Evily.

o-o

After a very…interesting performance by the 2nd leader using Szyel as a puppet as punishment by Akki, form earlier on…this was the judges score.

Gin: 6

Tousen: 2

Aizen: 6

Morubi: 9

Miyuki: 7

Akki: 1

Special guest judge Arai: Z.e.r.o!!!! That's what you get for nearly using me as a prop!

"Like that would make a real difference in life." Commented Akki.

Total score: 31.

What they said:

Gin: it was…interesting

Tousen: no justice.

Aizen: um….

Morubi: it was funny!

Miyuki: here we go again.

Akki: I reckon it was good they fell over a lot so the injures where not inflected by me. Hehe.

SGJ Arai: HAHAHA!!!!!

A//N: LL2P posted this but she let me write it.

LL2P…

DOMH: hehe.

Akki: yep im leaving.

Miyuki: take me with you!!!

Morubi: MIYUKI I HAVE ANOTHER SONG!!!!YAY!!!

D,M,L & A: RUN!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Aizen screeched, it was the middle of a commercial break, "THE CRITICS SLAMMED ARRANCAR TALENT SHOW!!!"

"Really?" Morubi asked.

"Yes, one said that this was a retarded version of America's Got Talent," Aizen wailed.

"Well, it would be a shame if the TV people took it of the air, eh?" Gin smiled, sadly (Is that possible?!) looking at a very distracted Akki. But they still had a few more performances. "NOW IT'S TIME FOR OUR #1 ESPADA! STARK! PERFORMING WITH LILNETTE(sp?)!" Gin screamed into his microphone.

The curtains opened, and Stark was on the floor, sleeping and Lilnette was waking him up, but to everyone in the audience it looked like she was taking off his pants and straddling him. "OY! IF YOU'RE GONNA FUCK EACHOTHER THEN YOU'LL BE DISQUALIFIED!! GET A ROOM!" Akki yelled. "Oooooooooooh" groaned the audience. "Say wha?!" Stark grumbled, finally getting up. "Well, these two were supposed to sing Turn Around!" Gin said into the mike.

**Lilnette:**  
I Have Dreams For You And Me  
And Wishes That Will Last  
And Live Beyond Eternity  
**Stark:**  
Summer's Gone, Winter's On  
Can We Weather Everything  
Our Eyes Have Yet To See?  
**Lilnette:**  
As The Years Go By  
I Promise You That I...

**Both:  
**I Will Be The One To Run To  
When The Nights Are Long  
I'll Be There When Winds Begin To Blow  
Even When It Seems  
That Everything Is Going Wrong  
**Lilnette:**  
This I Swear  
**Stark:**  
I Swear  
**Both:  
**I Won't Be The One To Let Go

**Stark:**  
Life Gets Tough  
**Lilnette:**  
Ooh...  
**Stark:**  
Roads Get Rough  
**Lilnette:**  
Ooh...  
**Stark:**  
Who Knows What Awaits Us Round The Bend  
**Lilnette:**  
Count On Me, Faithfully  
Though Everything We Have Could Never End  
**Stark:**  
It Could Never End  
**Both:  
**And Through Rain Or Shine  
And Every Cloudy Sky

**Both:  
**I Will Be The One To Run To  
When The Nights Are Long  
I'll Be There When Winds Begin To Blow  
Even When It Seems  
That Everything Is Going Wrong  
**Lilnette:**  
This I Swear  
**Stark:**  
This I Swear  
**Both:  
**I Won't Be The One To Let Go

**Stark:**  
I'll Be There  
**Lilnette:**  
I'll Be There  
**Stark:**  
Anytime You Need Me  
You'll Know Where I Am  
**Lilnette:**  
You'll Know Just Where I Am  
And Everywhere  
**Stark:**  
Everywhere  
**Lilnette:**  
Anytime You're Lost  
Just Turn Around  
**Stark:**  
Just Turn Around  
**Both:  
**And Take My Hand And....

**Both:**  
I Will Be Your Light In The Night  
And I Promise  
That Even When It Seems  
That Everything Is Going Wrong  
**Lilnette:**  
This I Swear  
**Stark:**  
This I Swear  
**Both:**  
I Won't Be The One  
**Lilnette:**  
To Let Go....  
**Stark:**  
To Let Go....  
This I Swear  
**Lilnette:**  
I Swear  
**Both:**  
I Won't Be The One To Let Go  
**Lilnette:**  
To Let  
**Both:**  
Go

And at the judges table, there were the comments.

Akki: OMFG!

Miyuki: Major eye twitch

Morubi: OH, how romantic!

Tousen: I agree with Morubi.

Aizen: YAY! MAYBE THIS CAN SAVE OUR RATINGS!!

Gin: Smiles even wider.

And the scores…

Akki:0

Miyuki: 0

Morubi: 10

Tousen: 10

Aizen: 10

Gin: 1

Total: 31

"And now it's commercial break," Gin smiled.

A/N: OMFG! I KNOW IT'S BEEN AWHILE! I WOULD LIKE TO THANK WISDOM-JEWEL FOR SENDING THE IDEA, BUT I KNOW THE SONG IS DIFFERENT! Yeah, I'll stop that now, I forgot to release the caps lock, and I only realized that now. Sorry.


End file.
